My Fair Lady
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Hey, my first Lizzie fic starts right where the movie left off. Gordo knows what his heart wants, but does his heart's desire desire him? Please Read and Review! Thanks! Sequel IS up!
1. Chapter 1

_"Um…thank you!" he says, startled, the touch of her lips still burning on his._

_"You're welcome," she answers, not looking at him, her cheeks pink._

_"Yeah," he says after a while. "So, um, wanna get back to that party before we get into more trouble?"_

_"Yeah, 'cause I definitely can't afford any more trouble."_

_They walk back through the door, fireworks flaming up behind them._

* * *

Lizzie went over to talk to her parents, while Gordo sat and sipped punch.

Sitting there, watching her from across the room, made snatches of memory flash past his eyes…

* * *

_ "Make a wish."_

_"I'm in Rome with my best friend. I'm good."_

_Wait – I wish she wasn't my best friend. I wish she was more._

* * *

_ "Promise me that we'll have adventures on this trip."_

_"Me. You. Adventures. Promise."_

_As long as it's "you and me."_

* * *

_"You're a loyal friend, Gordon."_

_Which is all I'll ever be…_

* * *

"Gordo?"

A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to do? It's getting late. We should get to bed, you know, since we have a really long flight home tomorrow."

"Right." He set his glass down and followed Lizzie upstairs, a faint dizzy feeling filling his head as he watched the hypnotic sway of her hair.

* * *

"Mom – dad – what are you doing in here?" Lizzie asked, surprised to see her mother, father, and all their luggage in her hotel room.

"We—ll…since we flew over to get you in sort of a rush, we kind of just realized that we forgot to reserve a hotel room – and the hotel's booked."

"So, you're sleeping in my bed instead?"

"Yeah, well, if you don't mind…You don't, do you?"

Toon Lizzie: "Nah, I'll just grab some pillows and snuggle up in the stairwell."

"Sure. Of-of course not. Just, where an I supposed to sleep?"

"Um, well, Mrs. Ungermeyer said that she accidentally got an extra single suite. We have the keys somewhere. You could stay there."

"Yeah, okay." She took the keys her mom handed her and headed for the stairs. "Hmm…" she said to Gordo as they passed his and Ethan's room. "I wonder where all Kate's stuff went."

"It's in here with me," Kate said, opening the door to Gordo's room. "Oh, and you'll want your stuff," she said to Gordo, pushing his suitcase out into the hallway at his feet. "Sleep tight," Kate said, before closing the door in his face.

Gordo looked down at his stuff, then back at Lizzie.

Toon Lizzie: "Okay, so now Gordo's homeless, too. That seems to be happening a lot today."

"Lizzie? Is there a problem?" Her mom asked, poking her head out of Lizzie's room and looking the short distance down the hall at them.

"Yeah, mom. Kate's staying in Gordo's room."

"Where am _I_ sleeping?" Gordo said, addressing the issue at once, and speaking for the first time in a while.

"Gordo, you could sleep with me," Lizzie offered at once, holding up the room key her mom had given her and gesturing with it towards the stairs.

Jo and Gordo looked at her in surprise, Gordo raining his eyebrows at her.

Toon Lizzie: "What? What did I say? I just said that Gordo could….Oh my gosh! I did not just say that!! I didn't mean _that_!"

"In the room with me, I mean," Lizzie corrected frantically. "_In the room _with me!"

Jo began laughing, Gordo just looked away, but he was snickering behind his hand.

After everyone had calmed down and Lizzie had stopped hyperventilating, Sam and Jo got serious. Jo took the room key from Lizzie's hand and said, "Really, though, Lizzie. You . And Gordo. Alone. In a single-bedded suite?"

"Mom, it's _Gordo_!"

"Hey!" Gordo said, mocking offence.

"I mean," Lizzie said, continuing, barely acknowledging Gordo's remark. "We are two mature adolescents. A guy and a girl. What's wrong with that?"

"This isn't helping our case," Gordo muttered in her ear, leaning over.

"This, _similarly_, isn't helping out case," Gordo muttered again.

Jo looked at Sam with an "I-don't-know-should-we-trust-them" look. Sam shrugged.

"_Please_," Lizzie and Gordo pleaded, sporting matching grins (à la Simba and Nala).

"Well….alright." Jo sighed. "Lizzie…" she added in a warning tone as Lizzie squealed and took the key from her hand.

"Mom, I _know_! We're friends – it's fine! Its just like old times when we used to have sleepovers. We're just _friends_."

Yes, Gordo thought bitterly, frowning. That's all I am, just your friend. That's all I'll _ever_ be. _Just a friend_.

(PS – This is my first time writing a Lizzie McGuire fanfic. I've written them for other books and shows before, but I'm new at this type, so please review and tell me how I'm doing!)

(PPS – Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors; they were definitely not inteded.)


	2. A Note From Me To You

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect anyone to review until the second chapter or so, so this is really great! I hope to have the second (and maybe third?) chapter(s) up later today. Also, although this story might not prove so at first, I am very much a fan of Lizzie and Gordo getting together. I think they are so perfect for each other. Another note: I'm having trouble naming the chapters. I thought at first that I'd change cliché phrases around, like the first title, which was supposed to be "Lizzie, Plane and All," a spoof off the book "Sarah, Plain and Tall" because it was going to be about Lizzie's trip home from Rome. Then the title was going to be "Lizzie, Home from Rome," because she's returning home from Rome. But I eventually decided on "My Fair Lady" because of what happens later in the story, although I'm not giving any hints now. Sorry! ( Where was I going with this? Oh, yeah. So anyway, I thought of giving each chapter the name of a song as a title, and it would be a song that perfectly described the chapter, but I was having trouble with that, too. So what I'm getting at is if anyone comes up with a title for one of the chapters, tell me in the reviews or email me (b.katherine@stribmail.com) and if I like it I'll rename the chapter (and credit you for coming up with it). One last thing before I get started on the second chapter: As someone who plans to become an author sometime in the near future, I strongly believe in praising others for well written work, and so, each week, or actually, when ever I feel like it, I will be recommending stories that I think are worthy of attention. This weeks stories are: The College Years by JustAGirl4 Whims by ladyravan99  
  
Alright, that's all for now! Keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapters. I have a general idea where I'm going with this, but I'm not exactly sure. Also, I'll try to fit Miranda in here, but I'm not sure how much she'll be around. I'll see to it that she shows up at least once, though!  
  
TTFN,  
  
~Bethany*Katherine~ 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, my name would be Bethany Disney, which would be really funny, 'cause then I could sign everything "Bethany Disney" and people would go, "Oh, you're a Disney?" Doesn't that just crack you up? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

~Chapter 2~ 

(Alternate chapter title: "What _Are_ Dreams Made Of?")

Lizzie talked the whole way up, Gordo only half-listening, nodding and un-huh-ing when necessary. 

"…I mean, how unlikely is that? My mom and dad, like, always make reservations! And what about Kate and Ethan? Sharing a room? How did they pull _that_ off? Of course, Mrs. Ungermeyer and Paolo's bodyguard were getting a little "chummy" at the party, so you never know."

Gordo nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Two-oh-four. Here we are." Lizzie unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Oh _wow_!" she cried, dropping her bags on the floor and bounding to the window. "Gordo – _look_! Look how beautiful…oh, I've never _seen_…"

Gordo came up beside her, smiling a little at her awe-filled face illuminated in the moonlight. "Could you almost kiss the stars for shining so bright?"

"Ha ha, Gordo." She crossed the room. "Anyway, we should probably get to bed."

"Right."

Lizzie pulled out her pajamas and was starting to change over near the bed when Gordo said, "Uh, Lizzie…"

"Yeah?" she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"How about you change in the bathroom…or something…"

"Oh! Whoops! Of course!" She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

*  *  *

As soon as Gordo had changed, he went out onto the balcony and stared up at the stars. Really, they were bright. And the night was beautiful. But he didn't have anywhere he belonged, and he had no one to love.


	4. Another Note From Me To You :

Another Note From Me To You:  
  
The next chapter should be coming soon. Most chapters should be about the same length, but quite a few of them are going to be irregular. Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
Also, the Nala and Simba comment: In The Lion King, when Simba is trying to convince his mom to let him and Nala go to the "water hole" (actually the elephant graveyard he heard his Uncle Scar talking about, if I remember correctly) and they both go "Please!" and have these really big, really cute grins.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter should be up by the end of the day, hopefully sooner if I can wing it. (Ha ha, I love that phrase)  
  
~Bethany*Katherine~ 


	5. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Lizzie, Gordo, I'm so sorry, but…*sniff* Disney owns you! You must do whatever they please with you! If only you were mine (particularly Gordo) you could live free and happy forever and ever and ever.  *Bethany briefly considers stage career*_

**~Chapter 3~**

(Alternate chapter title: Something To Sleep To*)

Lizzie stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for Gordo. Where is he? She wondered. She took another step and saw him on the balcony, leaning on the stone railing, staring out into the night.

Staring at him, seeing the wind rustle through his hair, her vision began to blur and she saw a short of halo around Gordo. 

The stars, she though distractedly. And the moon. It's just, like, a reflection or something.

But despite all her distracted explanations, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was seeing Gordo, her best friend in the world – besides Miranda – in a new light.

Do they mean that literally, though, or figuratively? Funny, I even sound like Gordo.

She saw Gordo sigh and shake his head in, what, a sort of defeated way?

What's up with him? He was happy as a loon earlier.

She had the sudden, crazy impulse to run out and – what? Hug him? She was no good at things like that. Gordo had always been the one to comfort her. He was the expert on that. Besides, maybe he didn't need comfort. Maybe he had just wanted to change in the bathroom. Yes, that was probably it. Get a grip, Lizzie. What's wrong with you? Can't you comfort your friend – best, best, _best_ friend – when it's apparent that he needs someone to lean on? What's all this changing-in-the-bathroom nonsense? You know that isn't it. You _know_ you know it.

Why are you being this way anyway? Is it because of what's happened over the past few days? Because of the sacrifices that Gordo made for you? Because of the way you treated him -- taking his friendship and constant loyalty for granted – trusting him to still be devoted to you even when you're out singing love songs with extremely famous, totally hot Italian guys? Because of that one romantic moment out on the roof earlier, in which you, Lizzie McGuire, kissed your best friend, David Gordon? Is that why you're shying away from him? Or is it a combination of all if this? 

Yes. That's it. It's because you ignored him, deserted him, treated him as an afterthought, and then touched your lips with his in attempts to make it all up to him.

But how in anyway is that better?

How could you have kissed him, knowing that you felt little more than the deepest friendship between you? By kissing him, you gave him the impression that you held more for him. That you like him. That you love him? Well, maybe you do. You're known him your entire life, and he's the person you see everyday. It is entirely possible that you love him. But as a friend loves another friend. As you love Miranda – as your sister. So she loved Gordo – as her brother. (Though, truth be told, I don't exactly have that much experience in loving brothers, but …whatever.)

Ignoring all this, I should still go out and talk to him. Honestly, he's still my best friend. Has everything I've even knows suddenly slipped out my ears?

But just then, Gordo made to get up, and Lizzie panicked and dove under the covers, pretending to sleep.

**Author's note:** Hey, I'm going to try to get a new chapter up every day, but there are no promises. Also, school for me starts back up in about 6 days, so after that I'll try to get new chapters up at least twice a week. And don't worry, there'll still be plenty of time for me to write – what's French class for, anyway?

*This is a song by Michelle Branch, which I think sort of goes along with this chapter. Even if it doesn't, it's still an awesome song. Go, Michelle!!


	6. Yet, Another Note From Me To You

A_nother_ Note From Me To You: Hi again!!! *Bethany waves enthusiastically* This note is to thank everyone again for reviewing, and also to make some corrections from the last chapter. (I'm, like, a total grammar freak, and it really bugs me when things are spelled wrong. Yeah, sad isn't it?)

…she saw a SORT of halo around Gordo.

… The stars, she THOUGHT distractedly

…But how, IN ANY WAY, WAS that better?

…As SHE LOVED Miranda – as HER sister. So she loved Gordo – as her brother. (Though, truth be told, SHE DIDN'T exactly have that much experience in loving brothers, but…whatever.

…Has everything I've EVER KNOWN suddenly slipped out my ears?

Also, these next chapters are mostly Gordo's and Lizzie thoughts, and they switch back and forth. As I said before, I know where I want to take this, but I'm not exactly sure how it's all going to play out on the way there, so everything is going to be kind of confusing. Well, at least _I'm_ confused. But if you get it and you're happy and review, that's what it's all about! (Ha ha, sorry. I just sent two hours last night babysitting, watching Barney sing the "Hokey-Pokey." It's stuck in my head now.) Anyway, yeah. Sorry if you're confused. I'm going to try to explain everything.

As always, thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing!

~Bethany*Katherine~


	7. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Once upon a time, in a land far, far away from here, there was a magical kingdom, where no idiots were allowed, and no "disclaimers" were needed. The End. _

**~Chapter 4~**

Gordo finally came in off the balcony. The cool night air had helped him thing. About? Everything. Mainly, him and Lizzie.

How did he feel about her? She was definitely his best friend – check that, best, _best_ friend – and his most trusted friend, at that. But, if that was true, how come he had never confided in her about the…._feelings_ he had for her? 

Because she might reject him?

Because she might not like him back?

Because their entire friendship might crumble into piece at his feet (along with the shards of his shattered heart)?

D. All of the above.

He knew he loved her. That was sure. He had known for a while that he loved her. If not as a girlfriend than as a friend, a sister. 

Ah. That. He had been over that before. Would it be weird, awkward, if he fell in love with his sister?

Yes, but for as long as he had known Lizzie, there had been something in the way he saw her that was more than sibling love. It was the same connected feeling, but with a fierce passion, which he was sure he could never feel for someone with his blood.

He knew he would never have to breathe deeply to calm himself, or keep his voice and eyes in check when a close relative came hear of flipped her hair at him.

And would he really have to keep from passing out when kissed by someone so close to him, from the sheer giddiness that washed over him like a tidal wave?

Mm. This again. What had that kiss meant to him? To her? To their relationship? Why always, _always_, all this analyzing? He always analyzed things half-to-death, and where did it get him? Nowhere. Nowhere with Lizzie, nowhere with his thoughts…Ugh, nowhere but a headache.

Gordo took an advil and returned to standing before the bed – the single bed that he and Lizzie would share. She had taken the left side, pulling back the right corner of the covers for him.

The moon shone in from the huge French doors (funny, being that they're in Italy. Maybe they're Italian doors?) and danced along the fine strands of her hair, her skin shone like porcelain. His hands were sweating.

Get a hold of yourself, Gordo. This is Lizzie. Sure, you've convinced yourself that you love her as more than the best friend she is to you, but can't you put that aside for one night and sleep next to her?

No. But I'll try.

He took a deep, steadying breath, shook his head in attempts to clear his mind (didn't help), and then slipped between the covers.

The moonlight played in his eyes. He screwed them tight shut against it. He flopped over, but knew at once that he could not sleep this way, either. How could he possible rest when the love of his life was dozing, angelically, inches from his eyes?

As he continued shifting and turning, one though calmed him: Tomorrow they would travel the 14-hour flight back to America (but how many with time difference? Shut up, shut up, go to sleep), and sometime during that flight, there was the chance that they'd fall asleep, and there was the chance that, being that they were sitting right next to each other, Lizzie's head would end up resting against his again, as, in his mind, it was meant to be.

Bethany's Note: I know, I know, that was kind of confusing…okay, a lot confusing, but, yeah, so basically Gordo knows he loves Lizzie, but he doesn't know how she feels and he's bitter (sort of) because Lizzie hasn't mentioned their kiss yet. Yup, that' s where I leave you. BUT…good news! I'm starting a new short story, like…right now. I wrote it last night. It's called "Hanging By A Moment" (which is the title of a really great song, check it out. It's by Lifehouse.)

Well, that's all for now. As always,

                        ~Bethany*Katherine~


	8. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeah, so actually, I really do own these characters, because I live _in_ Walt Disney World, so, that pretty much means I own them. Okay, so I don't live in Walt Disney World, but I went there once and Mickey told me that I was his favorite person in the world, which obviously counts for something. Okay, _fine_! I was too afraid to talk to Mickey, I was eight years old and he looked so…threatening! I don't own anything!! *sob* *sob* *sniffle* *sniffle*_

**~Chapter 5~**

"Gordo, wake up! _Gordo!_ Wake up!" Lizzie shook him frustratedly.

Just like him to develop normal teenage sleeping habits _the day_ we're supposed to be up early to catch a plane. Okay, so not _early_ early, but still. In some cultures, ten a.m. was considered _very_ early.

She stomped around for a few minutes, hurrying to pack all her things. She looked up. "GORDO!" He was still in bed! Ahh!

"Gordo…GET UP!" She jumped on his back and sat there, waiting for him to move. 

How can he sleep through me sitting on him?

She reached over and shook his shoulders again.

"Wake up! Wake up! We-have-a-plane-to-catch-wake-up! Ahh! _Wake-up_!!"

She jumped down, ripped the bedding off the bed and watched with satisfaction, hands on hips, as he reached around blindly for the covers.

"Hah!" she clambered on to the bed next to him and lowered her face so it was inches from his, so her eyes would be the first thing he saw…and…

He opened his eyes. "AHHH!" He shot backwards off the bad and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Owww…"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…what was that all about?"

"I was trying to get you to wake up. Since when are you such a deep sleeper?"

"Um." He yawned and rubbed the side of his face. "I dunno. So, we're packing?"

"Yea, and asap, please, because we only have four hours till we're supposed to be at the airport."

"Four hours? We better pack fast then!" he mocked her state of rushing around frantically.

"Funny, but really – pack!"

"Alright, alright…" He began collecting his things, keeping Lizzie in the corner of his eye all the time. What he could not know, was that Lizzie was doing the same every time his back was turned.

*   *   *

"We're ready to go, Mom! Where's Matt?" Lizzie stepped into the lobby, Gordo right behind her.

"Hi, sweetie. Matt's with your dad…somewhere." She looked around the lobby again. "Anyway," her haze on them darkened. "How did you two sleep?"

"Fine, mom. Nothing happened. Just like I told you nothing would."

Nope, that's right, Mrs. McGuire. Absolutely nothing happened between us. Unless you count the kiss on the roof, but obviously Lizzie doesn't, otherwise she would have mentioned it by now.

"David? Is something wrong?"

"What? Um…_noooo_. Nope. No no no. Everything's _fine with me_!" He forced a smile. When did I get so _bitter_?

"Okay…oh, good, there's Matt and Sam. Let's get going you two."

*   *   *

Lizzie pulled the taxi door shut and turned on Gordo. "What is _up_ with you?"

"Me? Oh, um, nothing. I'm just, uh, anxious to get home!"

"Gordo. I have known you my whole life. O know when something's up. And something is, and that isn't it."

"Right. Well, maybe I just don't feel like talking about it right now, okay?"

"Okay," she recoiled a little. "That's fine. We can talk when you're ready." She muttered under her breath, "Something's _really_ up with him."

Gordo overheard this and muttered, "Only for the past _five years_."

"What?" Lizzie turned to look at him.

"Hm, oh, _nothing_."

Lizzie drew in a sharp breath as she looked down and away. Why did Gordo sound so…angry? He never spoke harshly to her. But, just now, the bitter edge to his voice burned in her ears. _"Maybe I just don't feel like talking about it, _okay_? Hm, oh, _nothing_."_

"Gordo–" but she stopped. Gordo had his headphones on and wasn't listening, or looking at her. Lizzie pulled out her own CD player and listened listlessly, while looking worriedly over at Gordo every few seconds.

A Note: Okay, so people are annoyed with my author's notes. So I'll stop with them. I just love writing, no matter what. Anyway, someone asked for fewer thoughts and more dialogue. I'll consider that. In a way, though, thinking is easier to write, and besides, they don't know what their thinking half the time, so conversations between them would be very confusing for both of them. Also, there will be conversation coming up, but probably not what anyone expects. 

One more thing I must say before I start work on the next chapter: I really really do want Lizzie and Gordo to get together. Keep that in mind.

Ciao,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	9. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything belonging to Disney_

**~Chapter 6~**

Gordo, why are you being this was? You're being rude and bitter to the person closest to you. Lizzie has done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this. Well, actually, wait. Yes, she has done something wrong. Quite a few somethings wrong. (Nothing to deserve my cold behavior, but still.)

Promising we'd have adventures, and breaking that promise – was wrong.

Sneaking off to meet Paolo – was wrong.

Promising Paolo she would help him and Isabella – was wrong.

Going to the International Music Video Awards – was wrong.

Admittedly, though, she _had _looked spectacular on stage. 

A faint smile came to his lips. He glanced quickly over at Lizzie. A frown was on her face. And he knew he had put it there. She looked up and her eyes grew a little wider, seeing him look at her. They held their gaze for a moment. Lizzie's lips parted, about to say something.

No. Don't. He looked down and turned up the volume. He saw Lizzie look down, too, biting her lip, absolute hurt on her face, a shining tear in her eye.

She squeezed her eyes shut and Gordo could read her mind: Gordo, why are you acting this way? Do you hate me?

No, he answered her silently. Not hate. Love, so strong that it hurts.

A Note: Okay, short chapter, I know. But most of the rest of the chapters are going to be irregularly lengthed. Also, I know the writing style is a little weird, but if you notice it's going from partial thought to mostly thought. They're sinking more and more into their own heads, lost in thought. Just thought I'd point it out. And if you think this is really bad now, please keep reading. It gets better. At least, I think it does. That counts for something…right? hahaha


	10. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I'm getting sick of this disclaimer thing. I do not own Lizzie, I do not own Gordo, I do not own the taxi cab they rode to the airport in, nor do I own the plane they rode in, though if I did, I'd be ten times richer than I am now, at least, which would be so awesome._

**~Chapter 7~**

He's still mad about me ruining the trip. I think.

I'm sorry, Gordo. I'm so sorry. Look at me. Please, please, look at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry….

*  *  * 

I'll bet you two are sad to leave Rome, huh?" Mr. McGuire said cheerfully to Lizzie and Gordo.

"Actually, I really, _really_ want to go home," Gordo said, walking faster, staring straight forward.

"Me, too," Lizzie squeaked. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the, um, the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, Lizzie. We'll just be right here, checking our bags."

Lizzie nodded and sprinted for the bathroom.

*  *  *

Lizzie slammed the stall door and sat down on the toilet seat, burying her face in her hands.

What's happening? I ruined everything. I've killed our friendship forever. Now he hates me. My own best friend hates me. I should never have kissed him. Never. Never. He thought I liked him – and now he thinks I was just leading him on.

Please, she prays silently. Please, let him forgive me. Let him accept me back again. Please. I _do_ love him. Just not like that. Not the way he wants me to. _Please_.

A Note: Okay, yeah, really short chapter. Anyway, this was just sort of a filler chapter. Like, I would have just written a paragraph about this, but…I'm not exactly sure why I didn't…hmmm…I confuse myself…


	11. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Blah blah blah, I don't own the characters, blah blah blah._

**~Chapter 8~**

"Oh, there you are, Lizzie. We were wondering what was keeping you. Was there a line? I'll bet there was a line. There's always a line. Anyway, here, we got your ticket. Now. Your father and Matt and I are up in first class, and since we transferred your tickets from a different flight, you and David are in coach class. But don't worry; we made sure you're sitting next to each other. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, mom. Great. Thanks." She took her boarding pass and left. 

Gordo was sitting over by the gate, looking moody. She hesitantly walked over and sat down in the chair next to him. "H-hey."

He looked up. He smiled at her. A fake smile. Come on, Gordo, you can do this. Just be nice, be nice, this is just as weird for her as is it for you, just as awkward. "Hey."

Seeming strengthened by his response, Lizzie said, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, nothing." He laughed. Fake laugh. Happy, happy, smile, don't let on that you're biting a hole through your tongue, everything's goin' great in Gordo-Land, repress the bitter thoughts, ignore the bubble of hateful things rising up in you.

"Coolie," Lizzie said, perhaps faking her happy mood, too? Of course, she was faking it. He could read her better than anyone else. Hadn't he made her cry? Her face was still faintly tear-stained. He studied her: her eyes held a mixture of sadness, regret, fear – fear? What had she to fear? She was in no danger.

Oh. It's me. She's afraid of me. She's afraid of me and my reaction to her. Why? Is she going to say something she thinks I'm going to react badly to?

"So, you, um, wanna talk?"

Bingo.

"I—" Calm. Calm. Be polite. Be nice. If anything, be cool. Don't be cold, don't be hot, angry. "No." Blunt, very blunt. "No, I don't. I do not want to talk."

Fear? Yup, she had a right to fear.

So did he. He didn't even recognize his own behavior.

I wonder why…Never mind. It's a 14-hour plane ride. I'll have plenty of time to analyze this anger of mine.

"Oh – oh – okay. Tha-that's fine. We can just – talk, um, later, or – um –" She got up and walked away, hand pressed to her face. Tears again.

I really am some kind of monster.

Bad, Gordo. Baaaad, Gordo.

Sigh. If only I knew why my overwhelming love for her comes out as hate.

A Note: Don't worry. Gordo hasn't been possessed by a demon or anything. You'll see.


	12. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this FanFic._

**~Chapter 9~**

FINAL CALL. ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING. TAKE OFF IN TEN MINUTES. FINAL CALL. ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING.

I sat in the isle seat. Gordo got the window seat again. There was a fragile politeness between us. I decided to go along the path of least resistance. 

He was in the bathroom. Good, time to think. But the moment the thought of Gordo entered my mine I felt the all-too-familiar sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. Oh no. Not now. I cannot afford to cry right now.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Are you okay, miss?

Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just sad to leave Rome.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

So basically, I sat there, breathing. For ten minutes.

Gordo was standing in front of me.

"Excuse me," he said coldly.

"Oh, here," I scooted my legs out of the way. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he snapped. Fragile politeness? _Between_ us? Try _one-way_ politeness. And one-way hostility. Then again, I had been apologizing for everything. For brushing against him, for tripping, for coughing, sneezing, dropping my compact.

It's fine, it's fine, _it's fine_.

No, it's not. Nothing is fine. Everything is all screwed up.

Thanks. To. Me.

A Note: Okay. Another short, boring chapter. It'll pick up, I promise. It gets better!!


	13. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own these characters._

**~Chapter 10~**

This is bad. I am losing it. Two hours in the plane and I'm falling apart. I always knew falling for Lizzie would be the death of me. All those years of suppressed emotion, struggling to get out, ripping at my heart, eating away at me from inside.

Is that why I'm so angry all of the sudden. Maybe. Partly. 

But, no. Something else. What?

Lizzie kissing me? No, who am I kidding? That was my heart's deepest desire. (Okay, so not my _deepest_ desire, but _that_ I'm taking with me to the grave.)

So what was I so vexed about?

Lizzie? No, not my angel.

Her behavior, on the other hand…not so angelic.

Really, what kind of girl kisses her best friend and then says nothing about it? Yes, that was it.

That kiss, it had been a way for him to confess to her, but there was no way he could bring it up. He may have the guts to make his best friend cry twice in the same 60-minute period, but he definitely _did not_ have the guts to bring up that subject. No, it had to be her, but way wouldn't she just –

"Gordo?"

"What?" Shh…don't snap at her. Calm. Calm. Breathe. Breeeaaathe. "I mean – what?" I sounded exasperated.

"I just – your CD player…" she pointed down, and sure enough, it had stopped playing. And I hadn't even noticed. And my headphones had fallen off, too. Wow. I must have been thinking pretty deep. She muttered "never mind" and went back to looking through one of the dumb airplane magazines.

"You're not actually reading that," I sneered before I could stop myself.

"No," she answered listlessly, sadly. "But my bag…"

I looked down. My feet were placed firmly on her bag. She couldn't reach it with out asking me to move. I felt a pang of guilt stab at my heart: she was too afraid of me to even ask if I could get my feet out of her bag.

But I was still furious.

"Sorry," I spat, moving my feet and kicking the bag roughly at her.

Another stab. She accepted the gesture as if it were perfectly okay for me to kick her things around. Wasn't she upset by this? Was I looking for a fight?

Well, whatever. It was obvious she wasn't going fight him, so he restarted his CD player and leaned back into his chair.

She just better not interrupt him or there _would_ be a fight.

A Note: Okay, no one kill me or anything! I know this is, like, really, really mean, and not at all characteristic of either of them, but neither of them have really ever been in this situation, so…work with me. And it will get better. I promise.


	14. Chaper 11

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 11~**

So Gordo snapped at me. So he kicked my bag. That hurt. But it couldn't possible hurt me any more than the leaden thought flowing through my veins: My best friend hates me. Gordo hates me. _Gordo_ hates me. Gordo _hates_ me.

The stewardess kept coming by.

"Gordo?" 

"What?"

"Drinks. Want anything?" 

"Vodka." He deadpanned. The cheery stewardess laughed and said something about their no-alcohol-for-minors rule. "Water, then." I handed it to him.

After the third time she came around, I could tell that Gordo was about ready to explode. I don't know how I knew this. I just did.

"He doesn't want anything," I told her when she asked for the fourth time.

"Oh, just ask him," she chirped.

I sighed. "Gordo."

"_What_?" He glared at he. 

"Never mind." I turned back to the stewardess. "He'll have coffee. Really, really _hot_ coffee."

She handed it to me. I held it out in front of him and poured it in his lap.

"_What_—" he yelped, leaping out of his seat.

"Oops," I said innocently. I smirked, returning to my magazine. I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have sunk to his level of petty bickering, but it just got on my nerves, him treating me like someone he had the extreme misfortune of knowing and sitting by.

He stomped to the bathroom, muttering phrases I didn't even knew he knew.

Well, poo on him. He thinks he's in a bad mood? Then just wait 'till I get through with him. _Then_ we'll see what kind of a bad mood he's in.

"Excuse me," I said to the stewardess walking by…

A Note: Is anyone still reading? Please say yes! I really think this is a good story!! I know it's sort of at a low point right now…but it's get better….PLEASE READ THIS!! And review!!!


	15. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 12~**

10 minutes later, I was back from the bathroom. I stumbled to my seat, slipping on a bunch of ice cubes littering the floor in front of my seat. I gritted my teeth. Ignore it. Ignore it. I picked up my CD player. And dropped it. Picked it up again, and dropped it again, again, again. Grrr….it was covered in butter. _What_ was she doing while I was gone?! I glared at her, but she was smirking at her magazine still. Whatever. Ignore it. Ignore it. 

I ripped my magazine open angrily – and got a face-full of pepper.

"_Lizzie_," I hissed through gritted teeth.

A Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. There are more coming!


	16. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 13~**

"Mm?" I answered, still staring intently at my magazine.

"What. Did. You. Do?" His tome was murderous. Goodie. We finally agreed on something. We both wanted me dead.

"And _you're_ the smart one? Figure it out." Cold. Very cold. Excellent.

"You fight dirty," he growled. I swear. Gordo. Growling. Wow, was he mad. Pretty scary really.

Toon Lizzie: I don't fight dirty – I fight like a girl.

"Whatever." I waved an impatient hand.

"_Whatever_?!" he repeated incredulously.

"Look." Now I really _was_ impatient. I slapped my magazine down on my lap "I don't know why you're so extremely angry all of the sudden, but it's really getting old. So just chill."

"_Chill_?" Angry red sparks were flickering behind his eyes. Ohhh…I was gonna _get_ it. "_Chill_?! I think you're doing enough "_chilling_" for the both of us, acting as though _nothing_ happened. Well, news flash, but something _did_ happen. _You_ kissed me. How am I supposed to react to _that_?! And how do I know _why_ you did it if you won't even _talk_ to me about it?!"

"I _tried_ to," I interrupted. "But you just went, 'No. No, I don't. I do not want to talk.'"

*  *  *

It was an exact imitation of my previous statement. (Except my voice it an octave or so lower.) Later I would remember it accompanied by a cold stab of guilt at my heart, but for now I was far to incensed to feel anything except pure fury.

"Well…_well_…" I sputtered. I had nothing intelligent to say to that. As one who was usually very good with words, I realized it must have been that I was so angry that I couldn't put together any coherent things to say. She had me. And I _was_ the smart one!

"Just leave me alone, will you? Just – just – stewardess?" I punched at the "stewardess" button angrily. Three times.

"Yes?" Cheery, cheery, cheery.

"Could you please get me a blanket and some pillows?" And wipe that ridiculous smile off your face, while you're at it.

"Sure thing! She trilled. As soon as she had gotten me the bedding and left, I hung the blanket up between Lizzie and me, dividing us.

"There," I said, triumphantly, meanly.

"Ooh, oh no," Lizzie mocked, sarcasm dripping off her words. "Whatever shall I do? Not able to see your face for the next 6 hours? How ever will I survive?"

I ignored this and curled up in my seat. Uncomfortable, yes. But whatever.

A Note: Yes, I know, they're acting terrible towards each other. Please forgive me! It'll get better! They won't be, like, pissed at each other forever! Keep reading and reviewing please!! Next chapter coming up soon! Oh, and sorry for not updating for about a week. Our computer got a virus and we had to pay $250 to get it fixed. But it's working now! And I have the whole rest of the weekend to work on this fic! I hope you all like it! R&R!


	17. A Note From Me To You :

**_A Note From Me To You:_**_ Hey everyone! I know, I know! I'm sorry! Everyone's favorite couple is bickering and fighting and generally pissing each other off pretty good. BUT – it gets better. I know, I keep promising that, but seriously, in a chapter or so everything will get better. Please keep reading and review, people! Oh, and drop me a line! Email me at b.katherine@stribmail.com! I love getting email and I will so email you back!_

_Well, you're all gonna jump on me again and tell me to stop leaving author's notes and keep writing, so I guess this is all for now._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Your author,_

_~Bethany*Katherine~_


	18. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 14~**

I had never been so angry. I was beyond angry. I was enraged, fuming, blazing, wrathful, I could feel my blood boiling, my eyes were out of focus. I was cooling down now, but I swear, it had taken all my will power to hold myself together and keep from exploding. And I mean literally. Boom.

Anyway, I must have drifted off, because when I woke up, all the lights on the plane had been turned off to let everyone sleep. I thought at first that I had woken because of the extremely uncomfortable position I was sleeping in. But then I heard a sound that hunted down every last shred of anger I had left and slaughtered it: the sound of Lizzie crying in her sleep. It had to be her. I knew her better than any one else. I knew her cry.

And in the silence, broken only by her soft weeping, I heard my heart shatter.

I wanted to puke. What had I _done_? Gordo, you _moron_!

For a moment I became frantic and panicky: Now she hates me for sure. She'll never forgive me. I _blew_ it!

But then, somehow, my mind cleared. I reached up and pulled down the blanket separating us. I reached over to Lizzie, but hesitated. How could I touch her? She was so pure, so innocent, and I could feel the ashes of hate on my fingertips.

Do it, I commanded myself.

I lifted her up (she was sleeping so deeply that she didn't even notice) and moved the armrest. I pulled her closer to me, laying her down against me. She curled up, adjusting subconsciously to me.

I was nervous. Nervous? Hah. I was terrified. What if she woke up and slapped me? Or killed me? (Which I was sure she could manage if she was mad enough. I knew I could.) Calm down, Gordo. This is Lizzie we're talking about. No matter what, she's still your best friend and she's upset, so it's your job to make everything better. Even more so since it's your fault she's so miserable.

She was still crying. Whimpering. Probably dreaming of me stabbing her to death, I thought sourly. Sour at myself, though. Not her.

Anyway, I draped the blanket over us and hesitantly put me arms around her, pulling her to me, holding her close.

"Shh," I whispered in her ear. "Quiet now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's okay, you're alright. Shh, shh, you're alright. I'm sorry. Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry. "

Something stung at my eyes. Tears? Me? You fool. You love her. You love her. Her pain is your pain.

I was just drifting to sleep when I noticed her CD player blinking. She must have hit pause when she fell asleep. I put on the headphones, pushing play. What had she heard as she had slipped into unconsciousness?

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know, you feel like dyin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know, you feel like dyin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

A Note: See? I told you it would get better! I have a few more chapters planned for this and then I'm thinking maybe…sequel? What do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews! If I do do a sequel, it's gonna be really good, but there's only gonna be one. I'm not gonna do a trilogy or anything. Anyway, hope you liked my little platonic-sleeping-between-friends scene. Let me know how I'm doing!

~Bethany*Katherine~__


	19. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 15~**

I woke to sun streaming in my eyes. On any other day, I might have expected this. Except I was on the plane home from Rome. Besides, Gordo had put a blanket up to separate us. No way could any sunlight reach me.

Then I realized that I wasn't, as I had fallen asleep, sitting up in a cramped ball, but leaning back against something. How? When I was definitely in the plane?

And _then_ I remembered falling asleep cold and uncomfortable, but this (wherever I was) was warm and safe and, really, almost as comfortable as the poofy mattresses at the hotel in Rome.

I was in someone's warm embrace. I looked up and saw Gordo- the last person in the world I expected to be holding me just then. He was still asleep, a small smile on his lips.

Let him sleep, I thought. He looks so at peace.

What's going on? Gordo is holding me, and I'm letting him, after we just had what was probably the biggest fight we've ever had.

Whatever. Think later, I told myself lazily.

I knew that sitting there with Gordo like this was the best thing I had going for me just then. I guess he must have forgiven me. I forgive you, too, Gordo. 

I lay there, daydreaming about us making up, being best friends forever again…

A Note: You like? Let me know! Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Chapter 16~**

I woke like a god, an angel sleeping in my arms. When Lizzie felt me stirring, she turned around to look at me.

"Gordo," she said. Lightly. Testing the mood.

"Hey." I searched her face, her eyes. She wasn't afraid any more. Good. It had almost killed me to see her shrinking away. In fear. Of me. Or, you know, it would have if I hadn't been in such a foul mood. "Sleep well?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Listen – Gordo – I'm sorry."

"You are? For what?" I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who started all this, whose own bitterness was radiating off me in sheets.

"I shouldn't have done all that."

"Lizzie – it's not your fault. I was just-"

"Gordo, no. It _is_ my fault. I should have talked to you. Right afterwards. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that."

No, don't take the blame. You should have talked, that's true, but I shouldn't have pushed you away.

"I should have respected your feeling. I should have known that you couldn't just brush off something like that, like I could – or thought I could."

What was she saying? That kiss had meant something to her, too? Did she –

"You're my best friend in the _entire world_ and I would never want anything to change that. Ever."

Well, um, that was pretty straight forward. I guess this means no more kisses from her any time soon.

"And I want to know _your_ feelings. So tell me."

I froze. What could I say? Lizzie, I am in love with you. That kiss took me to heaven and back. I'll never forget it. Eh, go for it.

"Lizzie," I said slowly. "Kissing you was amazing. I love you and I will forever."

Lizzie nodded. Woah. What? I had expected her to be surprised at this. I mean, I sure was. What had just come out of my mouth? Something coherent about my feelings?

"I know. I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. You've been the best friend anyone could ever have. You're closer to me than _family_. How could I _not_ love you? That's what you mean, isn't it?" she added.

Oh. _That_ kind of love. How do I always come so close to confessing my love and never actually get around to it? And how did I find myself in this situation. I could tell her no, I mean I love you with my all my heart. I am _in_ love with you. I want to kiss you and hold you forever. You are the one that makes the world worthwhile. You are the one that makes my life worth living.

"Yeah, that's it. You're like my sister. But I love you more than I could ever love a sister." There. Did she get the hint? Of what I _really_ meant?

She leaned forward and hugged me. "Best friends forever?" she asked softly in my ear.

I hugged her back. "Yeah," I answered. My voice was caught in my throat. "Yeah. Forever."


	21. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any Disney characters._

**~Epilogue~**

Lizzie ad Gordo rode peacefully together back from the airport, talking, enjoying each other's company as usual.

When they arrived back at the McGuire's, Miranda was waiting for them on the front step. She jumped up when she saw them coming up the walk.

She shrieked and hugged Lizzie. Lizzie shrieked, too, and hugger her back, dropping everything.

"Gordo!" Miranda cried, leaping towards him and hugging him, too, despite his attempts to jump out of the way.

"Hey, Miranda. Sorry if I don't shriek or something.

She laughed. "So, how was Rome?"

Lizzie and Gordo glance at each other quickly.

"We have most of it on film," Gordo said, holding up his camera.

"Great! Let's watch it."

They brought a TV up to Lizzie's room and watched the tape. Lizzie and Gordo narrated, explaining all that was happening. 

They got to the part where Lizzie sung on stage.

"Wow, chica! I didn't know you could sing!"

Lizzie laughed. "Neither did I."

"How did you do it?"

Lizzie glanced at Gordo. Quickly. Quickly. But enough to make his heart swell. He had helped her. _Him_.

"I don't know, "Lizzie answered, smiling a little, mostly to herself.

Miranda and Lizzie chattered for a few minutes about details from the IMVAs and Gordo inserted comments here and there.

"Hey, the tape's still going," Miranda said, turning back to the TV.

They watched TV-Gordo rebuff Lizzie when she offered him water, and then saw Lizzie dump coffee on his lap.

"Lizzie!" Miranda was shocked. "Why'd you do that?"

They had explained the whole trip (excluding the kiss) but not the plane ride home.

"I—" Lizzie began.

"Trust me," Gordo interrupted. "I deserved it." Lizzie gave him a meaningful look.

The screen now showed Gordo coming back and slipping on the ice cubes. Dropping his CD played, being peppered.

"You two have _got_ to tell me what happened," Miranda said seriously.

"_Chill?!_" said TV-Gordo.

"I didn't know it recorded this. Any of this…" Gordo muttered, blushing in shame and looking away. Lizzie took his hand and squeezed it. It's okay, her eyes said. Gordo forced himself to watch this. Everything sounded 100 times worse than if someone else had said them. Knowing he had said those hateful things made him sick. The tape skipped ahead to Gordo waking up and taking down the blanket, pulling Lizzie to him.

They saw TV-Gordo's eyes fill with tears, and he tried to brush them away.

"Gordo," Lizzie said to him. "Why were you crying?" 

Gordo turned red and looked away. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"No, tell me." Her eyes pleaded, they were sympathetic, her hand soft, light on his arm.

"Maybe later."

Lizzie caught Miranda's eyes. She shook her head. Let it go. Drop it. He's ashamed.

Lizzie nodded, agreeing.

"Okay," she said softly. "Maybe later."

It seemed like the right moment for a hug. So she did.

Whatever he felt he had to be ashamed of, he had to know that she would forgive him. No matter what.

*  *  *

Miranda and Lizzie walked Gordo to the door.

"Gordo, I'm glad we made up," Lizzie said, stepping back from their hug. "We were both sort of confused for a while."

"Yeah, Gordo said. "Well, I guess I'm just a confused guy." And with that last remark, he left, leaving Lizzie and Miranda standing in the doorway, Lizzie open-mouthed staring from Gordo's retreating back to Miranda and back again.

"Gordo! Wait!" Lizzie called, running to the edge of the front step.

"Bye, Lizzie," he said, turning and waving.

Then he set off for his house.

**The End**


	22. One Other Note From Me To You

**A Note From Me To You: ** Hey everyone. I know, you don't like author's notes, but I just wanted to let you know that I am working on a sequel to "My Fair Lady" and I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow or the day after. And if not by then, then **definitely **the day after that. And also, I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to continue the sequel here or if you want me to start a whole new topic thing. Let me know in the reviews! Or, as always, drop me a line at b.katherine@stribmail.com! I'd love to hear from you! That's all for now.

~Bethany*Katherine~


	23. Coming Soon

My Fair Lady

The Sequel

Picking back up right where "My Fair Lady" ended, the sequel tells the story of what happens after Gordo leaves the McGuire residence, leaving his words, "I guess I'm just a confused guy" hanging in the air. How will Lizzie react to this? And what happens when Lizzie gets an invitation, which takes her on a trip across the country with her family? – And Gordo! We'll find out, won't we?

**_Coming Soon!_**

[Rated PG-13 just to be safe]

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this FanFic._


	24. And Without Further Ado

Thank you to everyone who read "My Fair Lady" and thank you again to those  
of you who are still here and waiting for the first chapter to appear. I'd also like to apologize to any one who did not like the ending to "My Fair Lady." I don't know if it was what anyone expected, but I think that's the way it would have gone. I'd like to add that I think you'll all like  
"My Fair Lady: The Sequel."  
  
And now,  
  
with out further ado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*MY FAIR LADY*~  
  
~*THE SEQUEL*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. Sequel: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 1~**

_"I guess I'm just a confused guy." Gordo. A confused guy, Why was that so familiar? Think. Think. _Think.__

_"Gordo!" I called. "Wait!" I ran forward._

_"Bye, Lizzie." He waved. And then he left._

_"Lizzie – inside. House arrest starts _now. _Miranda, you better go home."_

So now, here I sit. Separated from my best friends Miranda and, worst of all, Gordo. I'll have to wait all summer to know what he meant when he left my house. I swear, it's been driving me crazy. His words keep echoing through my head: I guess I'm just a confused guy. I guess I'm just a confused guy. My dreams have even been haunted by him. Every night I see those words and understanding is just seconds away when I wake up.

Anyway, just when I thought I was going to die of boredom (or insanity, whichever comes first), I received a very interesting letter in the mail. 

It was from the Minnesota State Fair. They had seen me on the IMVAs on cable and wanted me to come and sing during the last week of August.

I showed the letter to my parents.

"Please, mom? Dad? It's the week before school starts, so Matt and I wont miss any school, and it's the last week of August, the week that, coincidentally, I'm off house arrest because you wanted to take a family vacation."

My parents just looked at each other. I had them. Yesssssssssssss!

"Sounds good to us, Lizzie. But what about singing? You think you can do it?"

"Um, yes."

Toon Lizzie: Come on, this is me we're talking about.

"I did it once, I can do it again."

Truthfully, I had put very little thought into the singing part – actually, none. But whatever. I could figure that out later.

"The letter also says," I continued, "that they'll provide an escort to show us around the fair and make sure I get to the stage on time."

They looked at each other. Finally they told me that they thought it sounded fun and that they would just go over the finer details. 

In the meantime, they allowed me phone use, so of course I picked up right away and called Miranda.

Then I called Gordo.

"Gordo? Where's Miranda?"

"Hi, Lizzie. I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry. Hi. Listen – where is Miranda?"

"Out of town, I guess. She's getting back, like….Tuesday next week, I think."

"Ahhh! Why did she have to go _now_?" I whined. Why did she do this to me??

"Um. I don't know. Why, what's up? It something wrong?"

"Well, you remember in Rome how I sang at the IMVAs, right?" Um, _duh!_

"No. No, I don't – I don't know if I do…"

"Gordo!"

"Okay, ha ha, just kidding, Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, the Minnesota State Fair has invited me to come and sing! They saw me on the IMVAs! Isn't that –"

"Lizzie, that's great!"

Wow. Telepathy, or something?

"So…why did you call _me_ about it?"

"Oh….because I…want you to come."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I want you to come to Minnesota with me! I mean, my parents have practically already said yes, we'll be gone for a week as our 'family vacation—'" 

"Oh, but if it's your family vacation—then I—"

"Gordo! This is _my_ family we're talking about here. I _need_ you along! You can't _not_ come!"

"But it's your fam—"

"_Gordo!_ Me. My family. Alone. For a week. Not gonna happen. I _cannot_ go on vacation alone with them. Besides," I added. "You _are_ family."

"O-okay. Okay. I'll just…when are we leaving?"

"So you're in? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

I could almost see Gordo holding the phone away from his ear. Tee hee. Oops.

"Gordo? Sorry. Um, yeah, we leave Sunday. You can spend the night here on Saturday."

"Okay. Great. I'll just…start packing…or something."

"Great. Love you. Bye"

A Note: So. Whaddaya think? Good so far? Well, I'll start work on the next chapter now. 

Lotsa love to all my readers!

~Bethany*Katherine~


	26. Sequel: Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 2~**__

_"Great. Love you. Bye."_

The line went dead and I stood there, for about a minute, just holding the phone to my ear. Then I held it out in front of me and kissed it.

"She _loves_ me!" I said to the phone. "She _said_ it!"

"Did you say something, David?" my mom called from downstairs. 

"No," I called back dully. Not that you would care even if I told you what Lizzie had told me. Actually, yes, mom. Lizzie McGuire – you remember her, blonde hair, love of my life, best friend for about…15 years or so – anyway, she just called to say that she loves me. Nothing much. Nothing new. You know the drill.

I closed the door. "She said she loves me!" I said again, just to hear it out loud.

Of course, Lizzie had said before that she loved me. On the plane ride home. Sibling love, though. Not love in the "I-want-to-marry-you-I-can't-live-without-you" sense, which is how _I_ loved her. 

But it was something. It was a start. And maybe, someday, she would discover deeper feelings for me.

Anyway, the days flew by (okay, all four of them) until suddenly it was Saturday evening, 5:30 pm, and I was at the McGuire's door. I was there to take Lizzie to a movie. No, not a date. Believe me, if I was going on a date with Lizzie, _I_ would sing at the state fair.

So, back to Saturday. Lizzie helped me bring my stuff in, and then she obsessed about her looks for so long that I felt the need to comment about how I thought the movie would have been a waste of time anyway. She laughed. We finally _did_ get to the movie, which I can't remember in the slightest. I was too focused on Lizzie. The best part, though, was when I worked up the nerve to put my arm around her. She totally appreciated it and even leaned her head against mine. Okay. Completely – and totally – besotted – with love. *Sigh* I'm pathetic.

So afterwards, we headed back to McGuire Central and huddled on the couch together to watch another movie. I don't remember that one, either, only this time because I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew, the TV was off, the house was dark, and Lizzie was gently shaking me, cooing in my ear, "Gordo wake up. You have to go to sleep."

I peered at her through one eye. "Do you realize how contradictive and nonsensical that statement is?" I yawned and tried to sit up, but almost flopped off the couch.

"Woah." Lizzie caught me and said, "Leave it to you to use big words when you're half-asleep."

"Ha ha." I tried lying back down on the couch, but Lizzie stopped me.

"No no no, you're not sleeping on the couch. You've got your sleeping bag, remember? I got it all ready for you and your pillow and everything."

"Thanks." I wobbled over to my sleeping bag and slipped in. Lizzie's was right next to mine. I looked over and saw her across the room, fiddling with the straps of her tank top. 

"Don't look," she squealed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't. I wasn't." I looked away. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Oh…nothing."

I snuck one last peek (hey, I'm a guy), and saw her stashing a white article of clothing with straps behind a pillow on the couch. Oh. Right. Girls. Bras. Really, _really_ didn't need to know.

Anyway, we got to sleep soon afterwards, me and Lizzie, the way it should be.

A Note: So….How is it???? Lemme know! R&R! Danke much!!

~Bethany*Katherine~


	27. Sequel: Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 3~**

I woke the next morning with my head next to Gordo's. At first I freaked out a little, because I forgot where I was. But once I reoriented myself (on the floor, in the living room, we're leaving for Minnesota today, Gordo's coming, etc…) I was fine. I must have just scooted over in my sleep, I realized. I made to get up and I noticed Gordo's hand resting on mine. Had I not noticed (or minded) this the whole night? Hmm.

I got up and started breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, Gordo still wasn't up. I hadn't seen any of the rest of my family, but they we're probably out last minute shopping and filling the car with gas like they always did before we left on a trip. 

"Gordo!" I called. "Breakfast!" I set the table for two and put out our food.

"Gordo!" I called again. I walked back to the living room and found him curled in his sleeping bag, my pillow held firmly over his head. I laughed. "Come on, Gordo. I made breakfast." I crawled on hands and knees over to him and sat down. "Come _on_ I whined, shaking him with one hand. I draped myself over him. "Gord-ooooo!" I waited. "I know you're awake," I teased.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get up. I just want to stay like this…with you."

Woo! Why am I blushing? _Why am I blushing?_ Because I like lying with him like this, too? 

My head was saying "Get off! Get off!" But for once I listened to my heart and stayed with him. 

"Do you still love me, Gordo?" I asked after a few minutes. I thought I felt him tense beneath me.

"More than anything in the world," he answered truthfully.

See, now why can't a terrific guy like Gordo, who loves me more than anything else in the world, be _in_ love with me? _Why?_

"And…you still love me?" he asked hesitantly, cautiously.

"With all my heart," I told him. I stretched my arms around and hugged him. True, it was an awkward hug, but he mumbled, "Mm," and took my hands. 

He rolled over and I slid off the other way. He still held my hands. I hugged him again (don't know why. I'm weird that way) and he hugged me back, holding me close. 

Now _this_ I could totally go for.

It was just as I was moving to pull the strap of my tank top back up that Matt walked in and went, "Eeek! What are you _doing_?"

A Note: Awww…isn't that sweet? Let me know! R&R and then email me! I love getting mail!! Next chapter coming soon!  ~Bethany*Katherine~


	28. Sequel: Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 4~**

Good question.

"We're making hot, passionate love, right here on the floor," I answered. Matt ran off, looking terrified. 

"Don't tell mom!" Lizzie called after him, laughing. We were both cracking up. Lizzie stood up first and pulled me up. I followed her through to the kitchen,

"Spaghetti?" I said, confused, staring at the plates of food Lizzie had set out for us.

"Oh, I guess we sort of had enough in Rome, didn't we? Oops!"

"Well, it's different," I agreed. We laughed again and sat down to eat.

*  *  *

"Alright! Everyone in the car!"

Lizzie and I climbed to the back seat of the rented van we would be driving.

"All ready? Everyone excited for the twenty-six-hour drive ahead of us?"

We all groaned, including Mrs. McGuire who added, "Just drive, Sam."

"How do you always manage to take trips that require long periods of travel?" I muttered to Lizzie.

"Must be sheer good luck," she answered. I laughed.

*  *  *

The next few hours passed…not at all. It seemed days until it was eight pm, at which point I declared I was going to bed. I was sick of being awake, having nothing to do.

I laid out my sleeping bag on the floor and fluffed my pillow. Lizzie did the same, up on the back seat. 

I was laying on my back, staring up.

"What are you thinking about?" Lizzie asked, peering over the edge of the seat at me.

DO NOT ANSWER HER, GORDO! DON'T DO IT!

"Water," I said quickly, reaching for my water bottle.

"Mm," she said. Yes, good work, I _am_ lying. "Well, goodnight." She yawned and rolled back over.

"Goodnight, angel."

"What?" She looked at me quizzically. 

"Uhh." I could feel myself turning red. "I don't know." I think my voice was a few octaves higher than normal. "Is it, um, is it kind of hot in here to you? Can we open a window or something…?"

Lizzie laughed softly and turned over. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

That was close. Actually, that was closer than close. That was dancing in front of her in a kilt with "I am so in love with you, Lizzie" tattooed on my chest and my face painted orange. Or blue. Whoops.

A Note: Soooooo?????????


	29. Sequel: Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 5~**

I dreamt that night that Lizzie was an angel and that she fell from the sky into my arms.

Well, onto me, anyway.

"AHH!"

I woke to see Lizzie's nose and forehead pressed against mine. She was laying on top of me. She had rolled off the seat and landed on me. She was clearly as shocked as I was, and hadn't realized she had rolled until she woke up to see me in her face. Literally. 

There were two options running through my head:

1) bridge the three centimeters between our lips and kiss her, or

2) laugh it off, joke about it.

"Good morning, Lizzie," I said pleasantly.

"Gordo, I am _so sorry_!" she said, extremely apologetic. Her cheeks were dusted pink. I could guess that I was probably sporting my own scarlet blush.

"It's fine, It's fine," I assured her, pushing myself up into a sitting position. And it certainly was. I'm not sure I had ever woken so pleasantly before. She had scooted back and was sitting on the tail end of my sleeping bag where my feet were. The van was still dark. We were both sitting there blinking and yawning.

"Do you…" I said after a few moments, "just wanna stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Sure." She nodded. Smiled. Was my face glowing? Or was that just me? I pulled her pillow down and put it next to mine. There wasn't much room on the floor, so we'd sleep pretty close together. Actually, right next to each other. I couldn't decide if this was a wish-come-true or a curse. On the one hand, I was so in love with her that whenever I was near her, my veins filled with adrenaline and my stomach with butterflies, and although all that was unpleasant, the happiness and excitement and thrill that surged through me was totally my anti-drug. On the other hand, though, what if she noticed me all, you know, extremely excited to be sleeping next to her? 

Oh well, too late now.

She burrowed in her sleeping bag and wriggled over next to me.

"Well, goodnight. Again." She giggled. The she seemed to hesitate for the tiniest second before lightly brushing her lips against my cheek.

I lay there, frozen, in shock.

"Goodnight," I forced myself to say after about an hour.

Lizzie laughed. "Now that's what I call a delayed reaction." You have _no_ idea.

I laughed, too. "Yeah." On some crazy impulse, I reached my hand down and took hers, and gave it a light squeeze. I could tell she didn't expect this, but when I went to pull my hand back, she caught it and kept it with her the whole night.

I dreamt that we were kissing on the beach. To which I can only say: I. Wish.

Author's Note: Well????????? Let me know!!!!!!


	30. Sequel: Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 6~**

I woke pressed closer to Gordo than I remembered. But I didn't mind. Normally, I probably would have, but recently, sine I had realized that I felt love for him, we had been closed, At least, I think that's why. I mean, I know we love each other, I just don't know if that's why we're closer. Because, when I told Gordo I loved him on the plane, he looked funny. Like, when I asked him if he loved me that way – like brother and sister – he drew his breath in sharply and his voice was all strangled and tight. I couldn't figure it out. And then, on Sunday, when I was laying on him, and I asked him again if he loved me, he tensed up, but he said yes, and I could tell by his tone that he was speaking from his heart. But still, all that weird stuff when we were talking…I couldn't figure it out. I still can't. But one thing's for sure: I would never hold hands with my brother all night long – like I did last night. Nor would I ever reach my hand over and tousle his hair and wake him and the leave my arm there, resting on his back. Like I did this morning.

A Note: Sorry, this was really short. I wrote it in my notebook in Algebra and it seemed much longer then. Oh well. Next chapter soon. As always, read, review, and then EMAIL ME!!! Please??? I love getting mail!!!

That's all for now,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	31. A Brief Author's Note

A Brief Author's Note From Me To You: Hey y'all! I hope you're all enjoying the sequel so far. I'm hoping that the story's going to pick up a little and that it'll get even better. Anyway, the real reason I'm leaving this author's note is this: I realize I'm not perfect with spelling and grammatical stuff, although I do try very hard, so if you find an error while reading or you read a sentence, or a paragraph, or even a whole chapter that doesn't seem to make sense, even if it's just a little thing, email me (b.katherine@stribmail.com) and let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible! Thanks so much!

Love to all my readers,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	32. Sequel: Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 7~**

Okay, so the holding hand thing was okay. Who am I kidding? It was terrific! But then I woke to her hand in my hair and her arm on my back. I just about screamed into my pillow and wet my pants. For a while I had been thinking that she just felt more comfortable around me now that she had told me she loved me. And maybe that was partly true. But why would she always want to be around me and touching me? I mean, I know I am the best person in the world to hang around with, and, don't get me wrong, I loved hugging her, having her in my arms. But it's in my nature to analyze – and sometimes _over_analyze – important things, and this seemed important enough.

Anyway, I composed myself and rolled over to face her. We said good morning and she kissed my cheek. (See? _See?_ Contact! _Again!_) I tried desperately to hide my blush and smiled. I opened my mouth to say something (don't know what) when Matt poked his head over the edge of his seat. Little beaver.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Waking up."

"Well, hurry it up! We only have 10 hours before we get there!"

I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow. "I don't know about you but I'm going back to sleep."

"Me, too," Lizzie decided, flopping down beside me. Matt shook his head and returned to his CD player.

After a few minutes of lying there in silence, Lizzie, "Gordo, are you sleeping?"

"No," I answered. She rolled over to face me. "What's up?" I asked. I actually _had_ been looking forward to sleeping, but this works.

She scrunched up her face in thought. "I dunno."

"Okay." Maybe she thinking about…me? Hey, it could happen!

"How about you?" He shoots—he scores! Maybe she thinking about…kissing me?

"Are you enjoying the trip so far?" Ah well. Close enough.

"Yeah, I am." I _guess_…I mean, not much has happened yet, but it hasn't been too terrible. "But only because you're here." Ignore me please, Lizzie. It's the hormones talking.

She let out a famous Lizzie giggle and smiled, making her tongue peek out a bit, and her little nose wrinkle up. *Sigh.*

"How about _you_?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm nervous about actually singing, though, you know?"

"Yeah," I said. I took her hand and squeezed it. "You'll do fine."

She smiled meaningfully at me. "Thanks, Gordo."

Her voice was soft and heart felt. God? Yeah, it's me, Gordo. I found your missing angel. May I keep her?

A Note: Hey, y'all. Sorry I haven't been updating really at all lately, but I have an excuse! I've been swamped with homework, so I haven't had time to write any new chapters, but last night I got finished early with some stuff so I write about three chapters and I have close to no homework tonight so I'll probably get out about three or four more. Oh, and I'll try to pick up the pace a little. I know it's moving pretty slowly. I'm just having a little trouble getting from where I am to where I want to be. In the story, I mean. I solved the physical problem of not being able to move years ago. I just move my legs. Haha. Okaaaayy. Sorry, I had one two many glasses of Tang today. Tee hee.

Catch ya later, mi amigos. (I don't care if I spelled that wrong. I'm fluent in French, not Spanish.)

Love to all my readers,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	33. Sequel: Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 8~**

I don't know what's happening.

 I mean, all of the sudden, I just feel like constantly being around Gordo. He's all I can think about, and when I touch him I just feel…complete.

 Last night, I even had a dream about him. And it wasn't just any dream, either. It was kind of heated. I was back in Rome and I was watching the fireworks with Paolo. I felt all warm and bubbly inside, except when I looked over, it was Gordo standing next to me, holding my hand, not Paolo. 

He was giving me the warmest smile _ever_. And then, our eyes locked and he kissed me. 

And it wasn't weird or anything. I mean, besides the fact that I've never really thought of him that way. 

But that's not all. We started kissing more and more, and I just kept kissing him because I felt so needed and loved by Gordo, and, it's hard to explain, but I felt _hungry_ for him. 

Hungry for Gordo. That sounds so strange. But that's exactly what it felt like. It was like, I wanted him so much and I wanted his kisses more than anything. 

We kept kissing, harder and harder, until a particularly loud firework explosion woke me up.

I sat up and looked around, startled a bit to be awoken. And a bit annoyed. Anyway, I felt all light-headed and flushed when I woke, much like I had after Ethan's murder mystery party when Gordo and I were out talking on the front step.

I lay there for a while thinking. I drifted back to sleep and when I woke next, I woke Gordo.

I don't know what's drawing me so close to him all of the sudden, but I do know one thing—I will never let Gordo get too far away from me. Ever.

A Note: I really really really like this chapter. Know why? I bet you can guess! It's because of Lizzie's dream! And Gordo had, like, the exact same dream, only not. I just realized that. I guess my muse wants them to be together, too. Haha. Well, that's all for now. Look out for another new chapter really really soon!

Love to all my readers,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	34. Sequel: Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 9~**

The next ten hours or so passed pretty quickly. Lizzie and I, being teenagers, fell asleep and didn't wake until about 7 o'clock, when we had almost arrived in front of our hotel.

We sat and blinked while Mr. McGuire parked the van, then followed him inside to the front desk—where Mrs. McGuire was exclaiming, "What do you _mean_ you don't have our reservations? It's 7:30!" Hmm…that seems to be happening more and more frequently. Anyway, it was just as this was taking place that a girl, a little taller then Lizzie, with long, golden, curly hair, and a dazzling smile strode into the lobby.

"Lizzie McGuire?" she said, walking towards us.

Lizzie blinked and shook her head in disbelief. People knew who she was! "Yeah. Yeah, that's me."

The blonde looked delighted. She held out her hand and Lizzie shook it. "Hi. You can call me Kat. I'm your escort for the Fair."

"Hi, Kat," Lizzie said.

"Hey," I said, giving her a half-wave and a smile.

"This is…" Lizzie began.

"You must be Gordo," Kat said knowingly. I knew my face was giving away my shock. I was surprised that anyone recognized me. And not just because we were in Minnesota, either. There were people in Hillridge who didn't recognize me. Anyway, Kat bubbled on about how nice it was to meet us and she even offered to let us stay at her house, since the Radisson had lost our reservations. We quickly agreed, but before we left, Kat pulled me aside and said, "Hey, Miranda told me all about you—and Lizzie. I knew it was you because she described you as the one who would be glued to Lizzie's side. And she was right!" Now wait. Before you try and wonder how Kat knew Miranda, I'll tell you. 

"I'm Miranda's cousin, by the way." This sounded ridiculous, as they looked nothing alike, but whatever.

"She told me to give you this." Kat placed a tiny purple cell phone in my hand.

"Happy birthday?" I guessed.

"Nope. Miranda said that she's sure something's going to happen on this trip and she wants to be in on it."

"Something's going to happen?"And it involves me?  Shouldn't I know about this? "What did she have in mind?" You just never know with Miranda.

"No idea," answered Kat. Now, I had only known her for about 5 minutes, but I could tell that she knew exactly what Miranda thought was going to happen. I would have pressed, but I was too jet lagged (car lagged?) from the drive to care. "But she says there's definitely something going on between you and Lizzie."

I bit my lip to ward off the blush creeping over my face.

"We'll see if she's right," Kat said, smirking, turning to leave.

I stood for a moment before following dumbly her out the door.

A Note: So??? What do you think? Is Kat awesome or what? Well, maybe not yet, but I swear she will be. Or at least I think so. I'm going to try really really hard to update a new chapter every day. With any luck, this should take a week or so. I just really don't want this fic to end, even though you probably all do, so you can find out what happens in the end.

Well, I'm off to keep typing again.

Lots of love to all my readers,

~Bethany Katherine~


	35. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm writing this from French class! I'm super bored and, between you and me, I'm "writing my paper about verbs." Ha ha, yeah right. Anyway, just thought I'd leave a note! I'd also like to let you know that I've written up to chapter 14, and the fun isn't even beginning yet, so you guys are in this story for the long haul. :) Also, While sitting in class for the past week or so, when things got slow, I've been working on either this story, or other stories, and after much thought, I've decided to start another story. It's actually going to be a collection of a bunch of short stories, so look out for that sometime this week. I'll probably have the first story up by Wednesday. Not the whole story of course, but...yeah. Okay, so I've gotta jet now, but thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It means so much to log in and see "Review Alerts!" Luv ya lots!  
  
~Bethany*Katherine! 


	36. Sequel: Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 10~**

"Oh, wow, you have a beautiful house," I said as I walked in. I set my bags down in the front hallway. Gordo put my other bag down next to his one small duffle. 

_Toon Lizzie_: How can he only bring one bag? I have no idea….No wonder he's always so unprepared for trips. Oh wait. That's me.

It turned out that Kat had two guest bedrooms. One was in the basement, where my parents and Matt were staying (there was a pull-out couch for Matt). The other was in what Kat called the "den." That's what she said, too. "You and Gordo will stay in the den."

So Gordo and I would be sharing the den, the master guest bedroom. Why? I don't know. Really, my parents should have gotten it, but, I, Lizzie McGuire, pass up a king-size bed with poofy mattress and pillows, and down comforter? I think not.

Of course, I had to share the bed with Gordo (which also seemed to be happening _a lot_ lately), but in my current state of obsession with him, that didn't seem to be too much of an issue for me. 

We had arrived in Minnesota in early evening, and now it was getting close to 8 o'clock. It wasn't dark out yet, but it would be soon. Either way, I was getting sleepy. I curled up on the fluffy bed, wrapping my arms around a pillow, and watched Gordo walk around. My vision was blurring as I drifted off.

When I woke up, Gordo was gone. I was later informed that Kat had taken him to the park. 

I went around and unpacked. By the time I was done, Gordo and Kat were back. Gordo had a funny look on his face. He looked as though someone had just guessed some of his deepest secrets, and the shock was wearing off. I put it out of my mind.

"How was the park?"

"It was good, I guess," Gordo answered.

"It's even more fun at _night_!" Kat told us enthusiastically. I swear she winked at Gordo, and when he saw her do this, he looked mortified.

"Gordo, you should totally take Lizzie to the park, later," she said.

"Yeah," Gordo answered. "Yeah."

What's up with him? What happened at that park, anyway? I was about to ask when Kat's mother called us up for dinner.

(She made the best mac-and-cheese I had ever had!)

Later, when we went back downstairs, Gordo flopped down on the bed and sighed. I jumped up next to him after closing the doors (French doors! Awesome!).

He looked over at me and smiled. I think Kat made him nervous. Maybe it had something to do with what she said to him earlier today. I'm still wondering about that one. What could she have to say to him that I couldn't hear?

_Toon Lizzie_: *Gasp!* Maybe she told him he's the most gorgeous, hot, sexy, adorable man she's ever met and she _has_ to marry him! No! How dare she! He's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, _mine!_

I wonder, though, what it would be like to be in love with Gordo…and be married to him. Does he ever even _think _about marriage?

It's a good thing Gordo can't read my mind. I think my thoughts would probably scare him away.

I drifted to sleep soon afterwards. I felt Gordo drawing the covers over me. I murmured my thanks. I heard his soft breathing near by. Then I felt the tickling of his fingers pulling a few strands of hair away from my face. I smiled. I felt him move away from me. I wondered where he had gone, but soon I was completely unconscious, dozing peacefully.

A Note: So?? What do you think? Review and let me know!! I've gotta know how I'm doing! I'm really excited for the next few chapters! Look out for 'em! Yay!

Luv y'all,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	37. Sequel: Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 11~**

After Lizzie had fallen asleep, I had sat there, watching her until Kat stepped in and broke the silence, saying, "You like her more than a friend, don't you?"

I had jumped at her voice. And then frozen at her words. I stared at her. I sputtered uselessly, trying to form words. "Wh-wh-wha-"

"Come with me," she said simply.

I followed her. "Where are we going?"

"The park." She led me to a small park about a quarter mile from her house. There were swings, a playground, and a pond surrounded by cattails.

I sat down next to a tree and leaned against it. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. 

Automatically, a vision of Lizzie sleeping swam before my eyes,

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Her voice was soft, gentle, understanding.

I looked over at her. "I guess I'm pretty obvious, huh?"

"You could say that." She gave me a half-smile. 

I heard her laughing. I refocused my eyes and realized I had been zoning out again, staring off into nowhere, watching Lizzie in my head.

And judging by Kat's laughter, I had been gone for a while.

"You've got it bad for her, Gordo."

"I know," I said moodily.

"Hey, what's wrong? Aren't people in love supposed to by happy?"

She was trying to lighten the mood. I looked up at her. "I am in _such_ a big mess."

"Why? Because she's your everything? She's your sun and moon? The stars are dull compared to her eyes? Your heart races for her? Your world revolves around her?"

My mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You're in love with her and you think she can only love you as a dear friend."

I felt…_exposed._

"How do you _know_ that?" I exclaimed, surprised to find my jaw still attached.

"It's all in the eyes," Kat said. "You look at her like she's the center of your universe."

I nodded. "I'm in love with her." It felt strange to say it out loud. But my heart felt a little lighter. 

"Acceptance is the first step," she quipped.

"Oh, I've known for a while that I'm in love with her," I said seriously to her.

"Well, keep that in mind. I'll wing the rest."

She got up to head back.

"Wait," I said, scrambling up from the tree. "Wing what? What are you plotting?"

She was running. If she had been Lizzie, I would have chased her until my bones crumbled into dust. But since this was only _about_ Lizzie, I ran as fast as I could (which wasn't very) until I caught up with her.

"What are you talking about?" I panted

"Look." She stared pointedly at me. "Gordo. I think you two are meant to be. I just think you need a push to get there." She was smiling warmly at me.

On the way back, Kat walked ahead of me, humming aloud. I thought through what she had said. On the one hand, I was glad Kat wanted Lizzie and me together, and was willing to help us. On the other, if Kat had figured me out in under three hours—who else knew?

After dinner, Lizzie fell asleep again, and I tucked the covers around her, brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled and I shivered, freezing. Must. Get. Air. _Now_. 

I opened the window and climbed out into the black night. I curled up in the soft grass, hugging my knees, looking up. Silent.

A Note: Hey, you know what's fun? Foreshadowing. I _love_ foreshadowing! 

So, let me know how I'm doing! Read, review, and email me! Yay! Bethany loves email!!

Luv y'all!!

~Bethany*Katherine~


	38. An Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, yeah, so I know that I usually update a new chapter when ever I put up an author's note, but I don't have time to edit and post the next chapter. But don't worry; it'll be up soon.

Anyway, I'm writing because someone mentioned that Kat seemed a little intrusive for just having met Gordo and Lizzie. I'm writing to clarify that.

Kat is Miranda's cousin (by marriage, since they look nothing alike), and Miranda thinks something is obviously up between Lizzie and Gordo. She figured out a while ago that Gordo liked Lizzie, and she's pretty sure, from the way she's been acting, that Lizzie likes Gordo again. And since things seem awkward between them, since they got back from Rome, Miranda wants to know everything that's going on between them.

Also, Miranda told Kat to give Gordo a cell phone so that he could call her (or so that she could cal him, which, knowing Miranda, she probably will), so it makes sense that Kat and Miranda would also be in contact. I mean, come on: You two best friends are crushing on each other like crazy and they staying with your cousin. I think you'd be in contact, too.

So it may seem like Kat's intruding, but really, she's getting all the info she needs about Lizzie and Gordo from Miranda, and she's just taking Miranda's place. You know, as the mediator between them, helping them get together and stuff.

LOL, well, that turned out to be more like a story analysis than a note, but whatever!

Keep reading. Things should start picking up in the story pretty soon. Oh! And don't forget to check out my other fics!

Luv to all my readers!

~Bethany*Katherine~


	39. A Quick Author's Note

Hey, everyone! Look, I'm really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated in about...two years (lol), but I have been absolutely swamped with homework and updating such a complicated story hasn't been easy to fit into my schedule. Also, I've taken on a weekly babysitting job, which means every Friday, I get off the bus and turn around five minutes later to help potty-train a three-year old for three hours, and I don't know if you've ever potty-trained a child before, but it's not easy. Anyway, guess what? Guess who totally bombed their Physics quiz today? Me! haha! I got a whopping 58%, which, if you're unfamiliar with the grading system, is, yes, that's right, an F. Go me. My mom is gonna be sooooo mad! hahahaha  
  
Well, yeah. So I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible, because I know you're all waiting anxiously and I'm excited for you all to find out what happens!  
  
Lots of love to all my readers!  
  
~Bethany*Katherine~ 


	40. Author's Note 10'29'03

Hey, I once again apologize for not having updated in about 18 years. I'm going to try, try, try as hard as I can to get these next few chapters of "My Fair Lady" up. I have so much planned, but so little time in which to type and compose. Please don't hate me forever! I've got essays coming out of my ears and piles of useless French vocab words and whatnot stacked on my agenda right now, so I'm having trouble finding time to write. Just in case you wanted to know, however, I'm working hard on my novel and getting information about publishing it. I'm meeting with the gifted and talented teacher this week about it. Wish me luck with that! Also, for those of you who have emailed me-that's so much for that! I haven't gotten around to emailing most of you back yet, but I'll try to get that done as well. Thanks again for reading!  
  
~Bethany*Katherine~ 


	41. Sequel: Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 12~**

I woke to a light breeze playing over my face. I located the source immediately: an open window, curtains flapping in the wind. I slipped out of bed, tied the string of my pajama pants, threw a zip-up sweatshirt over my tank top and pulled on a pair of slippers.

I went to the window and drew back the curtains with one hand, peering out cautiously. Sitting out in the cool August night, his dark hair illuminated in the moon, bundled up and staring at the stars, was Gordo. I crawled out the window and crept up behind him. 

I laid my hand lightly on his shoulder and said softly, "Hey."

He jumped a little, but settled when he recognized me.

I sat next to him, tucking my feet under me. "What are you doing out here?"

He gazed up at the sky, and then back at me. "Thinking."

"Mm," I answered. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I put my hand back to steady myself and accidentally placed it on his. He looked at me quickly, a bit surprised. I was planning on saying "sorry" but his eyes held me in place. 

He lifted his hand, hesitated and held it in the air, and then took it back, looking away. 

I laid my head on his shoulder and he seemed to be fine with this. I closed my eyes. I don't know what this is, but it's me, and it's Gordo, and it's just fine with me.

After our little almost-moment, we gazed at the stars for a while before I said, "Hey, why don't we go to the park?"

Gordo thought about this. Then he shrugged and stood up, pulling me up with him. "Come with me, fair lady."

I giggled and followed him.

A Note: Hey y'all! I promise you the next chapter will be longer! About twice as long. And I also think you're all really gonna like it! Yup, well, that's all! 

Oh, and remember the three Rs! Read, review, and rrrrEmail Bethany!

Luv y'all,

~Bethany*Katherine~


	42. Author's Note 11'2'03

Hey Everyone! Yeah, I know this last chapter was soooo short and probably could have been added to one of the other chapters, and I'm really sorry about that, but I have had no time what so ever to write this lately. Oh yeah, and also.I got my first ever flame. Let's take a moment to admire someone who cannot find it in their mind to compose constructive criticism more, well, constructively. There are a few reasons I love getting reviews, one of them being that I like to know that people are actually reading what I'm writing. The main reason though is that I'm working on a novel that I'm planning to publish, and getting reviews on my writing, even if they're on a completely different topic, help me assess my writing. So if someone would like to let me know that my plot if too vague or that the characters lack description, that's great, because that way I can take that and try to sharpen the plot and add more to it, or describe the characters a little more in detail. But if someone reviews telling me that my story is F-ing annoying and that the characters should F-ing hurry up and screw, that is counter productive, irritating, a waste of both my time and theirs, and also not going to help me improve whatever it is that is F-ing annoying in the story. Just thought I'd let y'all know that. Keep reading and reviewing! And as always, keep writing!  
  
~Bethany*Katherine~ 


	43. Sequel: Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 13~**

We walked down the silent streets, seeing our path easily by light of the street lamps. The night seemed to absorb any sound. I looked over at Lizzie. She was bathed in the moonlight. And again, her skin was as pale and smooth as porcelain, and her hair was a flowing river of gold, streaming over her shoulders, cascading down her back. My heart thudded against my ribs, making my throat constrict and my breath come short; making it clear just how much I needed her. 

I bit my lip, desperately trying to ward off the overwhelming desire to kiss her. I reached for her hand. She looked up at me and smiled, and took a small step closer. I smiled, too.

Soon we were at the park. Lizzie saw the swings and bolted.

"Gordo, come on!"

Like I said before, about the running—off I went. I caught up, only out of breath because of her, and followed her to the swings. She hopped onto the nearest one.

"Push me, Gordo!"

I sighed dramatically, but came up behind her obediently and pushed her.

After a few minutes, I hopped onto the other swing, and was soon swinging just as high as she was.

"Hey, look!" she said. "We're married!" And we were. Our swings were moving exactly together.

We looked at each other and smiled.

And then we cracked up. We jumped off the swings and lay next to each other on the ground, sighing and laughing.

Lizzie sat up and looked at me. "Hey, Gordo."

I looked up. "Yeah?"

She hit me and cried, "You're it!" And she took off. I took a few seconds to gather my wits and then sprinted after her. This night excursion was becoming quite a workout.

As we chased after each other, dancing in the moonlight. Our laughter blending and ringing into the night, I felt my heart swelling.

"Gotcha," I cried triumphantly, lunging at her.

She yelped and squealed as we landed on the ground, rolling together over and over down the grassy hill. Aside from slight nausea, all I could think of was how close I was to Lizzie. 

Woooo…settle, Gordo. Settle.

A Note: Huh. Well, sorry about that. I swear this chapter was so much longer than that. I guess not. This means, unfortunately for you all, that the next chapter is gonna be way short. But I'm still writing, and hopefully the chapters will start getting longer again.

Keep readin' and reviewin'!

Luv y'all,

~Bethany*Katherine


	44. Sequel: Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 14~**

Rolling, rolling, rolling, trapped in Gordo's arms, and a word called "heaven" ringing through my head. I had always imagined that whenever I fell in love, it would be during some romantic moment, and I'd be enveloped in my beloved's arms, and I would feel my heart beating warm, and fast, and bubbly, and it'd be amazing. And I was right. I was laying in Gordo's arms, and I felt a surge of something boiling hot and fizzy bubbling up inside me, and I wanted more than anything in the world to kiss him and show him how much I loved him. 

And then I sneezed.

Right in his face.

All. Over.

Ew.

"Gordo, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, flustered, and embarrassed, and annoyed at myself. I began trying to scramble off him, so I could find something to wipe his face off with. But he was just all calm and collected, a bit amused with me, I think.

"Lizzie, it's fine." He just wiped off his face, and looked back at me. He was smiling, and I knew he was just about to burst out laughing. 

I could feel my face blazing, with all the color of a bonfire. I was confused and lost and bemused and amazed. I couldn't believe that I was looking at Gordo, and that I loved him. Not just loved him, but was _in _love with him. For real. He was still smiling at me, and I smiled back. We just sat there, smiling at each other.

And then Gordo stood up. "We should get back," he said.

I lay down in the grass and complained that it was nice out and that I didn't want to leave. He laughed at me and took my hand to pull me up. 

I resisted childishly. 

"Do you realize how late it is?" he said.

"Well, yeah, but it's not as if anyone knows we're gone."

"Lizzie," he said warningly, his voice playful.

I reluctantly agreed and allowed him to pull me up. Then we set off for the house.

When we reached the bedroom window, Gordo climbed in first so he could help me in. I had begun to fall asleep on the way back from the park, leaning heavily on him for support. As I was crawling in, I misplaced my hand and plunged head-over-heals into Gordo's arms. He caught me of course, like I knew he always would, and we landed in a heap on the floor. We were laughing at my clumsiness, when all of the sudden, we were silent. We just looked at each other, and then I saw his face moving towards mine. I could sense his kiss coming. I started to close me eyes. He was about to kiss me…closer…closer…

 But at the last minute he veered off course and kissed my cheek instead. My heart was flooded with disappointment, but I reasoned that it was better that he hadn't kissed me. Maybe he didn't feel that way for me, and then I would have kissed him back showing him just how I felt, and he would have flipped out. So maybe it was better. At least that's what I told myself. But what my heart really wanted? That kiss. And I _would _have it. At least that's what I told myself as I drifted to sleep, Gordo by my side, as always.


	45. Sequel:Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic._

My Fair Lady 2 

**~Chapter 15~**

            The next day came, and I sat up in bed to greet it. Lizzie was still asleep, dozing angelically. We were going to the Guthrie theatre that day at 4:30 to see _Pride and Prejudice_. I remembered Lizzie being excited to see the romantic comedy, since she was a sucker for love stories. Whereas I had to put up the front of being reluctant to go to a "chick play," as Matt put it, while I was actually very excited to see Jane Austen's masterpiece performed live. I had read the book a few summers before when I found it on my parent's bookshelf. 

            Anyway, I looked at the digital bedside clock and was surprised to see that it was almost noon. I thought briefly about waking Lizzie, but quickly decided against it. I hurried into the adjoining bathroom. I hid in there, fully clothed and completely ready, perched on the windowsill, until I heard Lizzie stirring in the next room. I rushed out of the bathroom, through the guestroom, and out the front door. Something was making me feel uneasy and jumpy that morning, and I couldn't quite figure what, yet.

The sun was high in the sky, as I made my way down the street. I didn't realize where I was going until I looked up and saw the park before my eyes. The same park Lizzie and I had snuck out to the night before. Lizzie. Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie. And all at once the entire night's adventure came flooding back to me. The sneaking out, the swings, the swing marriage, the running, the catching, the tumbling down the hill, the sneezing, the walk home, the climbing back through the window, the almost kiss—

I stumbled. I had been perched on the swing, pushing myself gently back and forth with my toes, but this sudden memory jarred me. I had been so lost in playing back the night's events, that I had completely lost track of time. 

"You're so stupid sometimes, Gordo." I said aloud. "You almost kissed her. You were so close. And she was ready to kiss you back, and you just _didn't._ _Stupid!_ You're stupid!"

"Yeah, that is pretty stupid of you," said a voice next to me.

I cried out and whipped around to face the voice. It turns out that in my dazed state, I hadn't notice Kat walk past me and sit down on the swing to my right. She was smirking at me.

"You really freaked me out. You know that, don't you?" My voice was shaky.

"Yeah," she said simply. "It's my specialty." She shrugged and pretended to look away, commenting off-handedly, "Especially with enamored adolescent males who have something to hide." Saying this, she looked back at me and fixed me with a hard look.

"What," I said blankly.

"Hel-lo," she said. "You have been totally on edge all day. Lizzie said she saw you dart past her when she woke up, and you didn't stop even when she called your name. Then you tore down the street, not even bothering to tell anyone where you were going. Need I add that I chased after you for half a block, and you didn't turn around after I shouted at you? Something if obviously on your mind, and whatever it is, is causing you to be absolutely out of it. Now, I want to know what's wrong with you, and I want to know _now._ You have five minutes. Go."

Realizing that I had no idea what Kat could, and probably would, do to me if I didn't answer, I decided quickly to spill everything to her, since she had already proved useful, and I needed someone to talk to. But before I told her, I wanted to know…

"Why five minutes-"

"Because we have to leave for the Guthrie in ten. Go."

Well, here goes…

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, you guys! I am sooooooo sorry. I haven't updated anything in, seriously, a month. But I'm hoping to get back into the rhythm of writing something new every other day pr every two days. Forgive me? I'm being kicked off the computer right now because my brother and his friend (who both, by the way, have slight rodent appearances) want to play some loser computer game. Waste of time, in my opinion. But then, there you go.  But I'm printing this out and going to write a new chapter right now!! Woooooooooooooo!! Please no one kill me…please?

Talk to y'all later!

New Chapter Soon!

~B*K~__


End file.
